Imperishable Mask
by Invi Sama
Summary: [Requiem Arc] Melodi itu berulang-ulang berbunyi di pikiran Kazemaru. Tapi sumbang adalah sumbang. Dan psikopat adalah psikopat. Seenak apa pun lagu itu, ia harus menghentikannya. Karena itulah tugas seorang psikiater.
1. Introduction

A/N : Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan Happy New Year 2013 buat para Reader maupun Author ! #telatwoi  
Saya Author baru di FF, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau ceritanya kurang gimana (?). Sepertinya saya nggak tahu diri banget, baru pertama kali sudah bikin Fic Multichap. Yah gimana pun, saya amat mohon reviewnya, supaya writing skill saya bisa berkembang lagi. Flame sih boleh, asal rasional dan membangun. Sankyuu ~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5**

**Warning : AU , Yaoi , OOC , typo , mungkin Gore di chapter – chapter berikutnya , sangat abal , diksi bertele – tele , POV suka ganti – ganti , cerita terbelit – belit , mungkin ada kesamaan ide dengan beberapa Fic yang sudah ada **

**Rating : T**

**Oh ya, saya belum bilang ini Fic campuran Inazuma Eleven dan Inazuma Eleven GO ya ?**

**Warning-nya tambah satu : Alternate Age**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Imperishable Mask**

**Chapter 1 **

**Introduction**

**.**

"Menurutku, di dunia ini hanya ada 3 hal yang penting

Uang ? Bukan, aku tak butuh itu

Cinta? Apalagi itu

Teman ? Mereka hanya penghambat

Lalu apa ?

Pertama adalah pengetahuan, kurasa aku tak perlu menjabarkan kenapa

Kedua adalah kemandirian, amatlah penting untuk berusaha bertahan hidup dan mengurus diri kita sendiri

Dan yang ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir, topeng

Ya, topeng, untuk menyembunyikan identitas dan intensi kita yang sesungguhnya

Karena di dunia busuk ini, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dipercaya."

* * *

Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta. Aku adalah seorang anak baru di SMP Raimon sejak seminggu yang lalu. Namun, aku masih merupakan bahan pembicaraan hangat diantara teman – teman baruku.

Mungkin itu karena aku berwajah cantik .

Tunggu, jangan berpikir macam – macam dulu. Sebelum ada kesalahpahaman di sini, biar kuulangi dari awal.

Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta. Umurku 15 tahun, kelas 3 SMP. Aku itu **cowok tulen **yang berparas cantik, tapi kutekankan lagi, aku itu **laki – laki**. Aku adalah murid pindahan di SMP Raimon, Inazuma Town. Aslinya aku berasal dari Saitama. Sebut saja aku pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuaku.

Dan kembali ke topik semula. Seperti yang kusebutkan tadi, aku cukup terkenal, dan tidak hanya di kalangan kelas 3 saja sepertinya. Semua anak di kelas IX A – kelasku – mengatakan kalau aku itu cantik, bahkan melebihi perempuan pada umumnya. Tapi kudengar ada juga anak dari kelas IX D yang cantik sepertiku. Baguslah.

Hari – hariku di sekolah ... yah, biasa saja. Aku memang belum punya banyak teman, tapi tidak masalah, yang penting aku tidak punya musuh, ya kan ?

Tapi sepertinya 'karunia' yang Tuhan berikan padaku ini benar – benar ... merepotkan. Asal tahu saja, cukup banyak yang 'mengejarku', dan ini bukan hiperbola. Selama 7 hari ini, sudah ada 4 anak yang ... ehem ... menyatakan perasaan mereka padaku. Salah satu dari mereka laki – laki pula ...

Tapi, tidak masalah. Seperti yang telah kuucapkan, yang penting hari – hariku sekarang tetap berjalan tanpa gangguan, ya kan ?

* * *

Bel istirahat selesai berbunyi.

Pemuda berambut toska itu keluar dari ruang kelasnya dan berjalan menuju kantin. Dia bisa dibilang termasuk anak alim yang menyukai semua pelajaran dari Bahasa Inggris, Ilmu Sosial, sampai Matematika. Namun sejatinya, sama seperti anak lainnya, jam yang paling ia sukai adalah jam istirahat.

Sesampainya Kazemaru Ichirouta di kantin, dia menyadari bahwa ia cukup terlambat. Telah banyak murid yang berada disana, berderet di depan kantin, mengantri untuk makanan mereka.

Sang cowok cantik itu hanya bisa berharap roti isi daging yang menjadi langganannya tidak habis.

"Oh Kazemaru-kun. Apa kau akan mengambil roti daging lagi hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita penjaga kantin.

"Begitulah. Tapi kalau tidak ada, yang lain juga tidak apa." Kazemaru berpasrah.

"Yah, roti daging memang habis hari ini." Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang penjaga kantin, laki – laki dengan _hairstyle ponytail _itu langsung mendesah panjang. Betapa inginnya ia mengutuk sang guru Fisika yang telah mengajaknya bicara sehingga ia terlambat keluar kelas. Padahal ia benar – benar telah berharap bisa menyantap roti daging ternikmat yang pernah ia makan.

"Tapi," sang wanita bicara lagi, "Aku telah menyisakan sepotong untukmu."

Kazemaru serasa terbang saat mendengar itu. Dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, ia menerima roti tadi dengan hati – hati, seakan – akan menerima emas 25 (?) karat.

Setelah mengucap terima kasih entah berapa kali, Kazemaru membawa roti pujaannya itu ke salah satu meja kosong. Memandanginya selama 5 menit, memeluknya 3 menit, mengelusnya 20 kali, membuka bungkusnya, memandanginya lagi sesaat, baru memakannya dengan lahap.

Ya, seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta baru saja melakukan 'ritual roti daging'-nya.

Tak menyadari, bahwa seorang laki – laki berambut coklat tengah mengamati dirinya dari balik pilar.

* * *

Aku berdiri ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, kemudian memasukkan buku – buku Matematikaku ke dalam tas.

"Kazemaru. Ini pensilmu."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, seorang anak dengan rambut putih menyodorkan pensil pilot merah padaku.

"Terima kasih." Ia cepat – cepat menambahkan.

"Sama – sama, Gouenji."

Ia hanya menjawabku dengan anggukan, lalu mengucapkan "Aku duluan, sampai jumpa besok" sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Dia ? Hanya anak yang duduk di belakangku. Namanya Gouenji Shuuya. Cukup pendiam, namun sebenarnya ramah. Atau setidaknya ia terlihat ramah ...

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong putih yang menuju ke tempat loker – loker berada. Sesampainya di depan lokerku, aku langsung membukanya. Kemudian meletakkan _uwabaki_ dan mengambil sepatuku. Saat aku akan menutup pintunya, suatu benda berwarna putih yang berada di ujung belakang loker menarik perhatianku. Secarik kertas.

Aku mengambilnya, lalu membukanya.

_**Datanglah ke gudang kosong dekat Steel Tower Plaza jam 7 sore**_

Pesan yang sungguh singkat, _to the point_, dan anonim.

* * *

Kutatap air di bawah jembatan yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi makin gelap, makin gelap, dan makin gelap. Menjadi semakin gelap seiring terbenamnya matahari.

Steel Tower Plaza itu berada cukup jauh dari tempatku berada saat ini.

Ya, aku kini bersandar di atas jembatan abu – abu Inazuma Town. Tak ada salahnya menikmati suasana senja seperti ini sekali – kali.

Terakhir aku cek, jam tanganku menunjukkan 5.45. Dan itu kurang lebih 10 menit yang lalu, berarti sekarang jam ... Ah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu sekarang. Bagaimana pun jam 7 akan datang ...

Bagaimana pun, waktu pasti selalu berjalan ...

Aku menaiki anak tangga yang puluhan banyaknya. Sesampainya aku di puncak, tampak di mataku gudang kosong yang disebutkan oleh pengirim tanpa nama itu. Aku melangkah masuk ke sana dan melihat jam tanganku.

"Tepat jam 7 malam, Kazemaru."

Suatu suara menyambutku, mengejutkankuagaimana pun, waktu pasti selalu berjalan ...

am 7 akan datang ...

h 10 menit yang lalu, berarti sekarang jam ... Ah, tak ada g. Suara yang terdengar cukup familiar. Mataku berlari mencari dari mana asalnya, namun tidak bisa karena aku belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan di sekitarku.

"... Tunjukkan dirimu. Siapa kau ?" teriakku pada anak yang jelas laki – laki dari suaranya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." Dan terdengar langkah yang munuju ke arahku . Satu langkah mundur kuambil, tetapi suara itu menertawakanku .

"Tak perlu lari Kazemaru. Tidak akan ada gunanya. Apalagi jika kau membawa tas seperti itu."

Ya benar, untuk apa aku membawa tas ini. Tapi itu tidak penting. Si misterius menampakkan dirinya, bermandikan cahaya bulan, hanya berjarak sekian meter dariku.

"Tunggu ... kau ..."

"Ya, ini aku Kazemaru."

"... Kau ..."

"Benar, aku adalah orang yang itu, Kazemaru."

"Kau ...

Siapa ?"

Hening .

"Maksudmu ... kau tak ingat aku ?"

"A-aku ingat wajahmu, tapi ... namamu ?" balasku perlahan.

Laki – laki itu pun langsung _facepalm_. "Oke, ingat baik – baik. Namaku Handa Shinichi."

"Baiklah, Handa Shinichi." Aku mengulang namanya. "Lalu ... Apa yang diinginkan seseorang yang kemarin kutolak saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku ?"

Hening lagi.

"Jadi ... kau ... ingat."

"Maaf ?"

BRAK !

Dia mendorong dan memojokkanku di dinding .

"Jadi kau memang ingat !? Menolakku , menolak perasaanku , DAN MENGHANCURKAN HARGA DIRIKU !?"

Diam. Hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan.

"Aku menyukaimu , Kazemaru Ichirouta. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu." Dia membisikkan kata – kata itu dekat telingaku, mencengkram tanganku, tidak membiarkanku mencari jalan keluar.

"Ah, aku tahu !" Ia bersorak tiba – tiba setelah diam cukup lama. Hanya ada satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan raut wajahnya saat ini : 'MENGERIKAN'.

"Aku tahu, Kazemaru. Kalau kau tidak mau meenerimaku, tidak masalah. Aku hanya perlu membunuhmu, kemudian meletakkanmu di ruang tamu. Menjadi pajangan yang setiap hari akan kupandangi, kukagumi, dan ku- ..." Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, melainkan tertawa keras, lagi.

"Ya ampun, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang, Kazemaru ! Dan gambaran itu tidak bisa hanya ada di otakku, aku akan mewujudkannya !" Ia berseru.

Sembari mengeluarkan pisau dari kantongnya.

"Hmm, ya. Aku akan mencongkel mata indahmu itu, lalu meletakkannya dalam toples tersendiri berisi pengawet !"

"Oh tunggu, tapi kalau aku mengeluarkan mata itu dari soketnya, tempat itu akan terlihat kosong. Dan tidak ada gunanya aku memamerkanmu di ruang tamu ..." Ia berhenti sejenak, namuan aku tidak menyukainya. Ia memainkan pisau dekat wajahku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi mengosongkan kelopak matamu. Kita main yang lebih seru saja."

"Ya ! Aku bisa mengeluarkan isi perutmu. Agar tubuhmu tidak terlalu cepat membusuk. Ah ya ... itu ide yang sangat brilian. Aku akan membunuhmu, mengeluarkan semua isi perutmu – aku pasti akan menikmati saat – saat itu Kazemaru ! Setelah itu aku akan mengguyur tubuhmu dengan forma- ... itu terlalu seulit didapat ..." Dan Handa kembali ke fase merenungnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau alkhohol saja ? Baunya tidak terlalu menyengat, dan bisa dibeli dimana saja." Ia kembali menyeringai puas.

Sedetik kemudian wajahnya sudah sangat dekat denganku. Tangan kirinya memegangi daguku, sementara tangan yang lain memainkan pisau itu. Bagian tumpulnya telah mengenai pipiku berulang kali."

Handa memaksaku untuk membuat kontak mata dengannya. Tapi yang bisa kulihat hanya mata yang penuh ketidakwarasan.

"Bersiaplah Kazemaru." Senyum gila itu lagi – lagi disunggingkannya. "Kita akan masuk ke dunia penuh kenikmatan. Tenang dan rileks saja."

"Akan kubuat **sesakit** mungkin."

Ia mengangkat pisaunya ke udara.

Dan bilah itu mengayun turun.

...

JLEB

Suara itu terdengar.

Kemudian suara besi berkelontang menyusul.

Darah bercucuran, menodai semua yang ia kenai, termasuk bajuku yang kebetulan berwarna putih.

Lantai pun dibanjiri oleh cairan merah itu.

Handa terbatuk sekali. Batuk darah.

Kenapa ? Karena aku baru saja menusuknya.

Ya, aku baru saja menusuk Handa Shinichi dengan pisau.

Satu tusukan telak mengenai perutnya, dan sekarang ia tergeletak di lantai. Menggeliat bagai cacing, sementara pisauku masih berdiam di perutnya.

"Ternyata yang mereka katakan benar. Saat dimana Psikopat paling lengah adalah saat dimana mereka akan membunuh targetnya."

Aku berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati Handa.

"A-apa ?" Bocah laki – laki berambut coklat muda itu bicara terbata – bata. "Si-siapa ... uhuk ... k-kau sebenarnya ?"

Alih – alih menjawab pertanyaannya, aku menendang perutnya – tempat yang sama dengan tempat menancapnya pisau itu.

"Diam." Kataku pelan, dan ia hanya menjawab dengan erangan kesakitan.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk melarikan diri." Ucapku dengan nada datar, sementara kakiku melangkah ke arah tas yang kujatuhkan tadi saat Psikopat berambut coklat itu menyerangku.

Aku melirik ke belakang. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan, atau mungkin menggelikan. Tergantung selera anda.

Handa Shinichi, orang yang tadi tertawa sadis, ingin membunuhku dengan keji, sekarang berusaha lari dengan merangkak. Ya, merangkak. Lucu bukan ? Manusia memang aneh. Darah dari perutnya yang terseret membuat pola garis – garis yang cukup indah dipandang. Tapi tetap saja, kelakuannya masih menjijikan menurutku.

Ah, tapi setidaknya beberapa detik kemudian ia – akhirnya – dapat berdiri dan berlari, walaupun oleng seakan – akan ingin jatuh lagi.

Tapi bagaimana pun ... dia tidak akan bisa lari ...

JREB !

Sekarang Handa Shinichi menuruni leren dengan menggelinding. Pft, bukan, bukan. Dia bukan Handa Shinichi lagi. Dia hanylah sebuah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Hanya sebuah cangkang kosong.

Aku menembak kepalanya dengan _Bowgun_-ku. Ya, _Bowgun_, senjata favoritku untuk menghabisi seseorang.

Bangkai itu masuk ke semak – semak. Mugkin polisi akan menemukannya besok pagi, atau kalau Handa kurang beruntung, besok siang. Ah biar saja, yang penting aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku.

Tapi ... membunuh satu Psikopat kelas teri seperti ini saja butuh waktu selama ini. Bisa hancur reputasiku sebagai orang papan atas organisasi ...

...

Ah ya ... Kalian pasti bingung dengan apa yang sejak tadi kubicarakan. Biar kujelaskan, meskipun aku tak yakin harus mulai dari mana.

* * *

Yah , aku bohong.

Mari kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi.

Aku Kazemaru Ichirouta. Umurku 15 tahun, kelas 3 SMP. Dan aku bukan bohong tentang jenis kelaminku. Kutekankan lagi aku ini **laki – laki**.

Kebohonganku adalah alasan aku pindah ke Inazuma Town. Aku seorang anak yatim piatu, dan itu berarti aku tidak pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuaku. Aku pindah karena urusan pekerjaanku sendiri.

Aku adalah seorang Psikiater.

Pekerjaanku ?

Membunuh Psikopat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Oke, itu saja buat chapter 1. Mohon maaf bila ada typo atau plot kurang sesuatu. Nggak pakai Beta Reader sih QAQ #emotlebay

Dan ini memang bersih nya Cuma sekitar 2.000 kata, 6 halaman, maaf kalau kurang panjang. orz

Oh ya, mungkin ada 1 kata yang kurang dimengerti sama reader ya ?

**Uwabaki** : salah satu bagian dari Gakuran (seragam sekolah Jepang), yaitu sepatu yang biasanya digunakan di dalam gedung sekolah. Biasanya sih warnanya putih. Selengkapnya tanya Mbah Gugel yah. Saya nggak tahu Raimon ada begituan atau nggak, tapi ini kan AU, jadi ... sesuka saya dong #plak

Ah, terus saya mau bilang makasih pada beberapa orang :

Pertama, R-Senpai yang udah ngasih banyak saran dan opini XD

Kemudian, Shin-kun yang ... sudah maksa saya publish Fic ini, dan memperkenalkan saya pada InaIre Series ~

Last, **YOU**. Ya, anda yang udah baca Fic ini, makasih banyak !

Sekarang ... Review please ? :3

_Invi_


	2. Requiem Arc - First Movement

A/N : Minna-san, lama tak jumpa :3 Akhirnya Fic gj ini saya update ! Padahal sumpah , Fic ini ... g layak baca orz. 3 minggu ... lama yah ... Kayaknya sih ini Fic memang bakal update tiap 3 minggu sekali. Menurut saya, itu waktu yang saya butuhkan buat bikin 1 chapter. Itu pun kalo g ada ujian – ujian itu. I hate you, ujan, eh maksudku ujian.

Tapi daripada liat Author curcol gini, lanjut aja deh ke Fic nya. Enjoy ~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven & GO yang punya itu Level-5**

**Warning : AU , Alternate Age , Yaoi , banyak OOC , typo pula , abal , gaje , diksi cacat dan g niat , blood pastinya , mungkin ada kesamaan ide dengan Fic yang sudah pernah ada**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Imperishable Mask**

**Chapter 2**

**Requiem Arc – First Movement**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saat itu adalah jam istirahat yang damai. Langit tidak gelap, tidak ada guntur atau petir, burung – burung dengan jambul seperti Syahrini berkicau, dan semua siswa tengah berpelukan seperti Teletubies – film kartun yang sering Author tonton waktu kecil.

... Oke, coret yang di atas. Ceritanya mulai di bawah ini ...

Saat itu jam istirahat, Kazemaru Ichirouta, si tokoh utama yang sok elit, sedang duduk di kursinya, sambil mengunyah roti daging seperti biasa. Sepasang mata coklatnya tengah memindai kelasnya yang agak sepi itu seperti sebuah _scanner_.

Di pojok ruangan itu, se-geng cewek yang ke-4L4yan-nya terpampang nyata tengah bergosip ... Atau apa pun lah yang mereka lakukan.

Sedangkan di pojok yang berlawanan, ada seorang siswa kutu buku yang sedang tenggelam dalam lautan bukunya. Kazemaru sedikit banyak bisa mengerti keinginan sang kutu buku yang ingin menjauh dari kumpulan perempuan berisik itu.

Kemudian ada juga anak – anak berandalan yang sedang main sepak bola di depan kelas. Ironisnya, mereka tidak menggunakan bola sepak melainkan tutup botol plastik berwarna biru tua. Aneh juga kenapa mereka tidak menyebutnya 'Sepak Tutup Botol' saja ...

Kedua mata tajam itu kemudian beralih ke kursi pojok di deretan terdepan.

Yang juga dikenal dengan tempat duduk Handa Shinichi.

Kosong.

'Sungguh aneh.' Batin Kazemaru. 'Handa hari ini tidak masuk – tidak mungkin dia masuk sih – namun tidak ada yang bertanya soal dia. Tidak ada yang membicarakannya. Tidak ada gosip aneh yang terbawa angin tentang dia.'

'Bukankah salah satu kemampuan andalan manusia itu menyebarkan kabar angin bodoh ?'

'Kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya ?'

'Apa sekarang semua orang sudah menjunjung individualisme ?'

'Manusia jaman sekarang memang payah.' Kesimpulan tersebut muncul, menutup perdebatan sang pemuda cantik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Kazemaru."

Sontak Kazemaru langsung memasang senyumnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya, Gouenji ?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa ?" Tanya pemuda berambut _platinum_ itu.

Otak Kazemaru yang telah terlatih dengan keadaan semacam in segara berputar, "Oh bukan apa – apa. Hanya soal Matematika saja." Balasnya lancar.

"Dasar anak rajin. Jangan berpikir soal pelajaran terus, nanti kau jadi cepat tua dan wajahmu berkeriput." Gouenji berucap setengah menahan tawa.

"Heh, kau sendiri ketua kelas, Gouenji. Itu berarti kau juga anak rajin kan ?" Sergah Kazemaru yang tak terima. Tidak, sebenarnya ia tak peduli.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku kan dipilih anak – anak menjadi ketua kelas. Bukan berarti aku rajin. Lagipula, kurasa aku lebih ahli dalam bidang olahraga daripada akademik."

"Oh ya ... Klub Sepak Bola, ya ?"

Laki – laki bermata _onyx_ itu hanya tersenyum disertai tiga anggukan pelan.

"Dan aku tidak selalu mendapat 'nilai 3 digit' pada hampir semua mata pelajaran sepertimu." Gouenji melanjutkan lagi, kemudian gelak tawa ringan dilepaskannya.

Kazemaru hanya bisa ber-yaaah ria.

"Tapi Kazemaru. Ngomong – ngomong soal bidang olahraga. Bukannya kamu juga ahli dalam bidang itu ?"

* * *

PRIIITT !

Suara tersebut merupakan isyara bagi sejumlah orang untuk mulai berlari. Termasuk Kazemaru.

Ia memacu otot – otot kakinya untuk berlari dengan cepat, mendahului semua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kyaaa ! Kazemaru-kun !" Sebuah jeritan terdengar penuh nafsu terdengar.

Para fangirl setia sang anak baru yang berada di pinggir lapangan berseru menyemangatinya, atau setidaknya itulah yang gadis – gadis muda itu kita mereka lakukan.

Pasalnya, Kazemaru malah terganggu dengan teriakan – teriakan liar yang itu melengking itu.

'Kalau saja aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka semua ...'

Tapi saat ini, pikiran itu disingkirkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia lebih berkonsentrasi menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berlari menerobos garis putih yang sudah ada di pelupuk mata.

...

Tepuk tangan pun terdengar, disertai puji – pujian untuk pelari yang berhasil _finish_ pertama kali itu.

"Kazemaru, hebat sekali !"

"Kau memang hebat, Senpai !"

"Kyaaaa ! Bagus Ichirouta-kun !"

Laki – laki yang disebut – sebut hanya mengucapkan terima kecil sambil berlalu menuju ke _bench _di pinggir lapangan lari itu.

_Well_, dia bahkan tidak tahu nama orang – orang yang menyelamatinya tadi. Bukannya dia tidak mau tahu seperti orang sombong, hanya saja dia memang punya kesulitan mengingat nama orang.

"Kazemaru-senpai, kau tadi benar – benar keren !"

Ah, yang kali ini dia ingat namanya. Kenapa ? Karena ia juga senasib dengan cowok toska itu : dinobatkan sebagai salah satu cowok tercantik se-Raimon.

"Terima kasih, Kirino." Ujarnya pada juniornya yang berambut pink dikuncir dua itu.

"Agh ! Kenapa kau menjawabnya dengan datar begitu, Senpai !?" Kau seharusnya bangga, bisa menjadi pelari tercepat di Klub Lari ini dalam waktu 1 minggu." Kirino berkertak diikuti semburan kuah kaldunya. Untungnya Kazemaru dapat menggunakan handuk di pundaknya sebagai proteksi.

"Memangnya aku harus bilang 'wow' gitu?" gumam lawan bicara Kirino dengan _sweatdrop_-nya.

"Nggak ! Kau harus bilang 'Wuoow ! Joooos gandrooos banget !', Kazemaru-senpai !" Sang bocah toska nyaris jantungan. Kirino bisa mendengarkannya melantunkan kata – kata tadi ? Sepertinya dia punya pendengaran super – yang harus dilabeli : 'berbahaya'.

Dan apakah barusan juniornya mengutip kata – kata seorang So*m*h ?

Namun pikiran Kazemaru ditilang di tengah jalan oleh ajakan tiba – tiba Kirino.

"Senpai, bagaimana kalau seusai sekolah nanti kita ke Cafe?"

"... Maaf, aku-"

"Ayolah Senpai. Untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu menjadi nomer 1 ~" Mata Kirino pun berubah menjadi puppy eyes yang menyerang hati Kazemaru.

* * *

Dan disinilah Kazemaru Ichirouta, anak yang selalu sok sibuk, berada. Duduk manis di kursi panjang berwarna _rose pink _, di depan _cake_ yang berwarna campuran antara kuning dan biru, di dalam sebuah Maid Cafe.

Ya, Maid Cafe.

Bagaimana anak itu bisa ada disana ? Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, karena juniornya yang bernama Ranmaru itu memaksanya dan akhirnya ia setuju – karena ia tidak tahu bahwa Cafe yang dimaksud adalah Maid Cafe.

"Kazemaru-senpai. Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak menyentuh blueberry cheesecake-mu ?"

"... Masalanya Kirino, kenapa Maid Cafe ?" Kazemaru malah balik bertanya, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kirino sebelumnya.

"Ya ... Cafe ini terkenal akan cake-nya yang enak dan keramahan para maid-nya, jadi, kenapa tidak ?"

"..."

Jujur, seumur hidup, Kazemaru tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan berkunjung ke restoran mini yang semua pelayannya mengenakan gaun hitam putih ... DAN kaum hawa semua ...

Pokoknya dia bukan tipe orang macam itu.

Tapi siang ini, ia baru saja diajak oleh anak, yang setahun lebih muda, ke tempat tersebut. Semua sungguh terasa ganjil bagi si karakter utama.

"Ini bon nya ." Seorang maid tiba – tiba muncul di samping Kazemaru. Tanpa basa – basi, Kirino langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Kazemaru-senpai. Perkenalkan, ini Akane. Salah satu maid yang bekerja di sini." Laki – laki cantik beriris biru itu menunjuk pelayan tersebut.

"Yamana Akane." Gadis cantik itu menunduk hormat.

"Ah ya, Kazemaru Ichirouta." Si laki – laki turut menunduk kecil.

Kirino kemudian memberikan sejumlah uang pada sang gadis, lalu ditinggalkannya kedua pelangaan itu berdua.

"Sudahlah, Kazemaru-senpai." Kirino memulai, "Makan saja cake itu. Kujamin rasanya enak !" ia berkicau lagi.

Kazemaru sudah bosan mendengarnya.

Maka tangannya memungut garpu dan membelah ujung kue segitiga itu, menyedoknya dengan garpu, dan melemparkan potongan itu ke mulutnya.

Rasa yang sulit diungkapkan meleleh di lidah Kazemaru. Kirino benar, ia harus mengakui bahwa blueberry cheesecake itu terasa sangat enak. Walaupun tidak seenak roti daging.

'Ya, tidak seenak roti daging.' Batin sang laki – laki berambut panjang.

* * *

Ini semua gara – gara Kirino yang mengajakku ke Maid Cafe itu. Aku harus mengambil rute yang lebih jauh untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi tak apalah, aku tetap harus berterimakasih karena dia mentraktirku Cheesecake itu.

Kakiku yang sedang berjalan terhenti sesaat seraya pandanganku beralih ke arah sungai di sisi kananku. Kerling sungainya hari ini cukup indah, berwarna kemerahan memantulkan sinar surya.

Mirip seperti dulu ...

Aku langsung memejamkan mata, alisku saling bertaut.

'Tidak perlu mengingat itu, Ichirouta.' Aku memberitahu diriku sendiri.

Kakiku pun mulai mengambil langkah panjang – panjang. Aku ingin segera tiba di rumah, mandi, makan sore, menyelesaikan pr, lalu tidur.

Mumpung aku tidak ada misi hari ini ...

DRRT DRRT

Hp di sakuku berdering.

'Sial, kukira aku bisa libur hari ini !' Teriakku dalam hati.

Aku segera merogoh saku seragamku, tempat ponsel yang sudah berhenti berdering itu berada. Ku-_unlock _ saat ia sudah ada genggamanku.

_**1 new message**_

Kulihat nama pengirimnya.

_**Gouenji Shuuya**_

... _What_ ?

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali dan membacanya lagi.

_**Gouenji Shuuya**_

_**Yo, Kazemaru-kun. Maaf ganggu. Sekedar tanya, pr Mat tadi hlm berapa y? 39**_

39 ? ... Oh, '_Sankyuu_' toh.

_**Tidak apa Gouenji, hlm 69. **_Jawabku singkat.

'Tunggu ... 69 ? ... Mikir apa aku ini.' Dan telapak tanganku mendarat di wajahku sendiri. Tidak terlalu sakit sih. Tapi cukup sakit untuk menghilankan pikiran _pervert_-ku.

Aku baru mulai berjalan saat ponselku lagi – lagi bergetar. 'Mungkin hanya Gouenji yang mengucapkan terima kasih.' Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Kemudian sesuatu menangkap mataku.

Disana, kurang lebih 20 meter di depanku. Terdapat kerumunan orang.

'Sialan', hanya itu kata yang terlintas di pikiranku. Kenapa ? Biar kujelaskan.

Dalam kamus Psikiater :

Kerumunan orang = kejadian = pembunuhan = psikopat = misi = **tidak ada libur**

Tanganku segera melesat ke kantong seketika itu juga, membuka 1 pesan tadi.

_**Ada mayat ditemukan di sungai Inazuma Town. Selidiki dan temukan psikopat yang melakukannya.**_

Ternyata bukan Gouenji Shuuya yang mengucapkan terima kasih ya ? 'Haha.' Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri karena sudah berpikiran naif.

Sepasang kakiku segera berjalan cepat – bukan berlari – mendekati kerumunan tebal itu. Dan dugaanku benar, pita kuning telah mengisolasi tempat tersebut. Aku merangsek maju, namun tangan besar salah seorang polisi menghelaku.

"Anak kecil tak seharusnya berada di sini. Pulang saja dan kerjakan pr-mu."

'Kalau aku tidak ada misi, aku pasti sudah di rumah dan mengerjakan pr-ku, bodoh.' Aku memberinya tatapan tertajam yang pernah kubuat, walaupun pikiran itu kusimpan untukku saja.

Aku mengambil dompetku dengan santai, lalu memberikan sebuah kartu pada petugas itu. Ia melihatnya. Awalnya, raut wajah si polisi menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan, tapi sepertinya setelah meneliti kartu itu, pikirannya berubah.

"Si-silakan."

Heh, ya. Kartu pengenal dari organisasi selalu memang berguna.

_Police line_ itu kulewati dari bawah.

Dan pemandangan luar biasa menyambutku.

Rumput di pinggir sungai itu dihiasi bercak – bercak merah yang sungguh banyak. Merah. Merah dimana – mana. Dan dekat sungai itu, mayat seorang wanita muda tergeletak.

Sepertinya polisi tidak memindahkannya dari posisi semula. Karena ia berada tepat di tengah semua 'kekacauan abstrak' itu.

Namun aku sendiri masih tidak bergerak dari posisiku semula, hanya mengamati dari jauh. Wartawan dan massa masih belum pergi, jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat macam – macam. Polisi sedang berusaha mengusir orang – orang itu, dan aku tidak akan memulai 'penggeledahan' TKP kalau mereka semua belum pergi.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya wartawan dan jurnalis itu menyerah dan meninggalkan lokasi. Yang tersisa hanya seorang lelaki tua. Aku dan dia bertukar pandang sejenak. Sebelum polisi yang berjalan ke arahnya mengusirnya, ia telah pergi.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengobrak – abrik tempat ini." Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku diikuti hela nafas singkat.

Aku mendekati mayat itu, dan mendapat sejumlah hal yang sebelumnya tidak dapat kulihat.

Pertama, wanita itu mati karena kehabisan darah. Ribuan sayatan ada di tangan, kaki, dan lehernya. Sepertinya dari sanalah sumber kolam darah yang menggenang itu.

Kedua, dia kehilangan salah satu matanya. Mata kanan. Sepertinya dicabut langsung, dengan tangan, secara paksa.

Ketiga, dia sepertinya seorang pelayan ... dilihat dari pakaiannya. Gaun hitam putih yang mirip seperti seragam pelayan di Maid Cafe yang tadi kukunjungi dengan Kirino.

Masalah nama dan tempat ia bekerja, tinggal serahkan pada polisi. Mungkin besok aku sudah bisa dapat hasilnya tes DNA-nya.

Sekarang ... motif pembunuhan. Aku masih tidak bisa merumuskan.

"Bereskan ini." Aku memerintah salah satu polisi yang dari tadi mengamatiku. Yah, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun sih, hanya observasi dan analisis kecil. Ia kemudian memanggil rekan – rekannya untuk memindahkan mayat itu.

Sementara aku mengambil teleponku, lalu mengirim pesan ke organisasi.

_**Kirimkan aku data semua Psikopat yang berkeliaran di Inazuma Town. Semua umur, karena aku masih tidak bisa memperkirakan usia Psikopat ini.**_

Tidak perlu 10 detik, aku sudah mendapat balasan.

_**Sudah diletakkan di meja ruang tamu rumahmu.**_

Sudah kuduga.

Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus sedikit mengubah jadwal. Pulang ke rumah, mandi, makan sore, mengerjakan pr, lalu mungkin sedikit kopi dan "pr".

* * *

Teriakan kencang terdengar.

"Sumbang, coba lagi."

Aku menusuknya dan teriakan serupa menguap ke udara.

"Masih tidak enak. Lagi."

Kutusuk dia lagi. Satu teriakan lagi.

"Payah, masih tidak enak. Sekali lagi!"

Satu tusukan yang lebih bertenaga kali ini. Namun teriakannya masih bernada sama.

"Masih kurang !"

Aku menghujam tangannya dengan pisau, dengan jauh lebih banyak tenaga sekali ini, namun tidak keluar suara apa pun. Beberapa butir darah melompat, tapi hanya sedikit yang menodai wajahku.

"... Hanya begitu ? Tidak mungkin."

Dia hanya pingsan, aku tahu itu. Tidak masalah, sebentar lagi dia pasti bangun.

Dan aku akan melanjutkan konser ini.

Kali ini tawaku yang memenuhi ruangan.

* * *

A/N : ... Saya g ngerti saya ngapain ini ... Argh ! Saya mungkin sudah gila ! /Jedukin kepala ke tembok

Sudah saya bilang ini Fic g mutu kan ? pemula banget kan ? Lagi – lagi 2.000 kata aja pula ! WOAO)W

Maaf ya kalo ada typo, saya cuma baca ulang sekali orz

Dan jujur, ini saya ngerjain di ... sekolah. Ha ha ha. Scene ruang kelas Kazemaru itu suasana kelas Author waktu istirahat loh ~ #gpenting

Cuma 2 scene terakhir yang saya kerjain di rumah, soalnya kalo saya pake Psycho-mode di tempat umum ... bisa berabe ... Tau kan ? Gitu deh.

Wah, _rant _di atas sungguh g penting, saya balas review ajalah -_-

**Rikka-Senpai** : Aaaah, makasih banyak Senpai sudah nge-review. Padahal Senpai pake hp, ngebuang pulsa QAQ Nah masalah tanda tanya '?' dan tanda seru '!' itu, saya udah kebiasaan gitu sih. Soalnya saya g tahan kalo liat tanda '?' sama '!' deket – deket sama huruf di depannya - sudah gila dia  
Jadi di Chapter ini saya masih kasih spasi di antara mereka, hahaha 8'D #malahseneng  
Review lagi yah! XD #ngarep

**Kuroka** : Arigatou gozaimas buat fave-nya ! Pertama – tama nih ... saya panggilnya apa ? Kuroka-nee boleh nggak ? OwO /puppy eyes #plak  
Saya seneng banget waktu liat review Kuroka-nee loh, anda salah satu idola saya sih ! Fic – fic Kariya nee-chan itu sesuatu ! Dan referensi tentang dunia astronomi itu ! AAAAAAAA (?)  
Sekali lagi makasih buat fave and review-nya XD

Nah, buat para readers, di bawah ada tombol tuh, jangan lupa klik yah.

Kalo anda klik, saya updatenya lebih cepet ~ :3

_Invi_

ps:

Ngomong – ngomong, Psikopatnya siapa ya ?

Kayaknya sih lumayan gampang ditebak.


	3. Requiem Arc - Serenade

A/N : Akhirnya saya update lagi! Ajigile, berapa lama nih sejak last update saya? Saya bener-bener selow ya ... Ah, udah deh, no more ranting (?), silakan lanjut ke Fic-nya ~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven & GO itu yang punya Level-5**

**Warning : AU , Alternate Age , hint Yaoi , banyak OOC , gaje , POV ganti-ganti , diksi ala newbie , violence , blood lagi , mungkin ada kesamaan ide dengan Fic yang sudah pernah ada**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Imperishable Mask**

**Chapter 3**

**Requiem Arc – Serenade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang tidak mengerti aku, tidak perlu bicara

Yang tidak tahu aku, tidak perlu bersuara

Yang tidak menginginkan aku, tidak perlu berkomentar

Aku tidak mau mendengar suara yang tak ingin kudengar

Karena semua ucapan yang menyakitkan itu tidak enak didengar

Sumbang

Dan siapa di dunia ini yang ingin mendengar nada yang sumbang?

Tidak ada kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

RIIIIING !

Bel berdering tanda pelajaran sudah usai. Sontak aku berdiri dan membereskan barang – barangku. Pelajaran terakhir – Matematika – benar-benar membosankan, dan aku senang pelajaran itu sudah selesai!

Aku memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas dan menggantungkannya di bahu.

"Gouenji, aku duluan." Aku pamit kepada anak yang terduduk di kursinya itu, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Atau pintu masuk? Hmm ... sebuah pintu itu punya dua nama rupanya.

"Hm? Oh ya, Kazemaru." Si pemuda onyx baru menjawab saat aku telah di ambang pintu.

Aku menoleh padanya, membuat kontak mata sesaat. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan aku kembali berjalan.

Tujuanku? Ruang ganti.

* * *

Kazemaru menenteng tasnya sambil menyusuri lorong yang cukup penuh itu. Maklum, saat pulang sekolah adalah saat-saat dimana kau harus berdesakan di lorong. Sejujurnya dia ingin pulang dan melakukan penyelidikan lanjut tentang misinya, tapi ada latihan klub atletik, dan bisa-bisa ia dibunuh kalau tidak hadir.

'Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang misi, sepertinya hasil autopsi sudah selesai. Mungkin aku harus ke kantor polisi ...' batin si bocah psikiater.

Ia tengah berpikir saat tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya.

"Ah!"

"Aduh, ma-maaf."

Ia tidak sempat melihat wajah anak yang bertabrakan dengannya itu karena ia sudah berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan. Hanya sedikit kelebat coklat tua yang dapat ia lihat.

'Ah ya ... baiklah ...' Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang ganti.

Sesampainya ia disana, ternyata cukup banyak anak yang telah berkumpul. Dan semuanya menyapanya. Kazemaru membalas, tapi sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli. Matanya sibuk mencari Kirino. Tumben sekali ujung _twintails_ pinknya itu tidak terlihat.

'Masa ia terlambat ?'

* * *

PRIIIT !

"Kazemaru, berhenti! Istirahatlah dulu!"

"... Baik Kantoku ..."

"Hanya 3 menit."

Kazemaru menyeka keringatnya segera ketika ia sampai di _bench_. Latihan hari ini jauh lebih berat daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Untung saja ia disuruh istirahat, jadi ia bisa ngeluyur sedikit.

Ia duduk di antara lautan tas dan pegunungan handuk. Dengan sedikit harapan, sang pelatih tidak melihatnya bermalas-malasan sedikit.

'Coba kupikir lagi kenapa Kantoku menyuruh kita berlatih selama 1 jam non-stop ...' ia lagi-lagi bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, 'Oh iya, ada kejuaraan se-Inazuma Town ...' sang rambut hijau menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Baru saja ia hendak kembali ke _track_ lari, saat matanya terpaku pada sesuatu.

Kirino, junior yang tadi sempat menghilang, juga sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan, dengan seorang anak lain yang cukup familiar.

Saat sadar bahwa mata seseorang tengah menatapnya, Kirino menoleh. Lurus langsung ke arah sang Senpai. Iris biru pun bertemu dengan coklat, kemudian bertukar pandang selama sekian sekon.

"Kazemaru-senpai!" Kirino yang sepertinya sadar ketidaksopanannya itu berdiri, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Kazemaru. Anak yang satunya mengekor di belakang.

"Hai Kirino, sepertinya kau sedang ... bersantai ."

"Aah ~ Tidak apa kok, tidak apa ! Hitomiko-san memberiku waktu istirahat 10 menit kok." Jawabanya santai.

"... Dan kenapa aku hanya diberi 3 menit?" gumam Ichirouta lemah.

Kirino menggeleng dengan polos, "Mungkin dia merasa kau masih kuat Senpai. Lagipula kau kan jagoan klub-"

"Jangan singgung itu lagi. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"... Baiklah." Kirino menyingkir ke samping, "Perkenalkan, ini temanku."

Teman Kirino yang berambut coklat sepundak dengan mata seperti _almond_ itu maju ke depan dan mengangguk kecil. Tangannya diulurkan dan segera dijabat oleh Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta."

"Shindou Takuto."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau anak yang menabrakku di lorong tadi ?"

"Ah iya, benar. Tadi itu kesalahanku Kazemaru-san. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kepala Kazemaru digelengkan, "Tidak. Aku yang salah karena melamun.", "Dan ... panggil saja aku Kazemaru." Lanjutnya.

Kirino yang agak sedikit tertegun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "Eh, kalian saling kenal?"

"Begitulah." Jawab kedua orang itu bersamaan. Dengan senyum yang serupa, dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kami bertemu ... maksudku bertabrakan di lorong tadi." Jelas Shindou, "Dan aku tidak sempat meminta maaf." Kirino pun manggut – manggut mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, Kazemaru-senpai, apa kau luang sore ini?" Kirino berpaling pada Senpainya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan Kirino."

"Ah sayang sekali, kukira kau mungkin bisa ..." Kirino berhenti bicara dan melirik Shindou, dan temannya itu hanya menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan. "Eh ... Tidak apa ..." ucapnya, membuat Kazemaru bingung.

"Kazemaru! Sedang apa kau disana! Kembali ke lapangan!" jeritan Hitomiko si pelatih sampai di telinga ketiga anak yang sedang berbincang itu. Dan Kazemaru segera berlari kembali ke _track_ tanpa protes.

* * *

Langit yang sudah berwana oranye dihiasi oleh siluet burung-burung yang pulang ke rumahnya. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa pulang seperti burung-burung itu. Aku harus pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mengambil hasil tes mayat _maid_ kemarin.

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi. Bahkan anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstra kurikuler lain sudah tidak terlihat. Aku heran, bagaimana Hitomiko-kantoku bisa sekejam itu padahal dia bukan psikopat ...

Atau jangan-jangan dia psikopat?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah melihat daftar psikopat di Inazuma Town dan tidak ada orang yang mirip dengannya.

Biasanya aku berbelok ke kiri, mengikuti rute yang biasa kutempuh untuk sampai ke rumah, tapi kali ini aku berbelok ke kanan untuk pergi ke kantor polisi.

Ternyata letaknya cukup dekat dengan sekolah, jadi aku tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk dapat sebuah secangkir teh.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, kami akan menyiapkan berkas-berkasnya." Seorang polisi wanita menyuruhku duduk di ruang tunggu yang cukup luas, menunggu sambil minum teh.

Aku menyeruput teh itu sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja. Tehnya tidak enak. Itu saja komentarku kalau polwan itu kembali dan bertanya bagaimana rasa teh itu. Dan benar, sesaat kemudian ia kembali, membawa sebuah _folder_ berisi beberapa lembar kertas. "Ini hasil tes-nya. Kau perlu kujelaskan atau kau akan membacanya sendiri?"

"Aku akan membacanya saja sendiri. Tapi terima kasih atas tawaran anda."

Aku segera keluar dari kantor itu, tidak menghabiskan tehku. Siapa juga yang mau menghabis teh yang pahit itu.

Tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya. Ada suatu tempat yang harus kukunjungi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, aku sampai di sebuah tempat. Sebuah kafe.

Tidak, bukan Maid Cafe seperti tempat yang kukunjungi dengan Kirino kemarin.

Ini kafe yang benar – bukan berarti Maid Cafe itu salah sih.

Maksudku, ini kafe klasik. Kafe dengan penerangan remang dan dinding yang terbuat dari kayu.

Aku masuk dan melihat seorang bartender di balik meja bar. Aku pun menyapanya, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di bar.

"Lama tak jumpa, Daisuke-san."

"Heh, sudah beberapa bulan ya, Kazemaru. Tumben-tumben kau datang menjenguk bos-mu."

Aku mendengus sambil menyeringai, "Sedikit ralat. Pertama, kau hanya salah satu bosku, yang kebetulan satu-satunya yang ada di kota ini. Jadi tolong jangan besar kepala. Dan kedua, kurasa kata 'menjenguk' itu kurang tepat."

Bisa kulihat ia memutar matanya, walaupun tak jelas karena ia memakai kacamata hitam. Diletakkannya sebuah gelas antik di depanku dan ia pun menuangkan sebuah minuman berwarna coklat tua.

"Earl Grey?" kutanya sang 'bos'. (A/N: nama suatu jenis teh)

"Kau memang jeli, masih seperti saat pelatihan dulu." Dia tertawa keras, Terlalu keras sepertinya. Namun tidak ada yang peduli. Toh aku satu-satunya pelanggan yang ada di sana. "Lalu ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa menebak."

"Haha, misimu sudah mencapai jalan buntu ya?" dia berusaha memprovokasiku, sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutkan dengan 'kekurangan petunjuk'." Sayang sekali, aku bukan yang mudah dikalahkan dalam adu mulut.

"Dasar." Lagi-lagi pak tua Daisuke melepas tawa. "Tapi ini memang bukan kasus biasa."

Aku meneguk teh itu.

"Aku sudah melihat mayatnya kemarin." Dia melanjutkan, serius, "Serta tempat mayatnya ditemukan."

"Iya aku tahu. Aku melihatmu di sana kemarin." Aku berkata sebelum kakek-kakek itu bisa mengeluarkan kata lagi. "Untuk apa kau mengawasiku seperti itu?"

"Bos yang baik selalu mengawasi kerja anak buahnya kan?" jawab Daisuke-san dengan nada nge-_troll_.

Dasar pak tua sialan. Kuakui, dia lumayan hebat bersilat lidah.

Tapi aku memotong lagi sebelum ia bisa nge-_troll_ lebih jauh, "Pokoknya, aku ... butuh sedikit petunjuk tentang ini. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Daisuke-san?"

"Hmm ... Kau sudah menyortir daftar psikopat itu?"

"Tentu saja, pak. Itu adalah hal yang pertama kali diajarkan saat di akademi." Balasku. Kali ini aku yang memutar mata.

"Hei, hei. Jaga nada bicara sarkastikmu itu. Kau sedang bicara dengan orang yang lebih tua, sekaligus atasanmu."

"Oh maaf Daisuke-san, sarkasmeku keluar dengan sendirinya." Jawabku santai sambil menambahkan sedikit bumbu senyum _innocent_.

"..."

Tuh kan, aku menang lagi.

"... Kembali ke masalah awal, kau sudah menyortirnya? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Yaaah ~ Cukup 'menarik' sebenarnya. Aku bisa menemukan tiga orang yang cocok.

"... Tapi?"

"Yang satu sudah ditangkap dan mendekam di penjara. Yang seorang lagi ada di rumah sakit jiwa. Dan yang terakhir sudah mati."

KRIK. Jangkrik pun berbunyi.

Daisuke-san mendehem keras, "Baiklah ... Hmm, kau sudah pertimbangkan kemungkinan psikopat berpasangan?"

"Ah ya, sudah juga. Tapi hasilnya nihil." Aku berhenti sejenak. "Aku punya _feeling_ kalau pelakunya psikopat klasik, sendirian dan sangat gila. Memang sekarang banyak psikopat yang bekerja sama. Tapi masih banyak juga psikopat yang bekerja sendiri. Seperti ... 'dia'."

Dia terdiam sesaat. "Maksudmu seperti cucuku?"

"... Kau masih menganggapnya sebagai cucumu setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Hah, kau sendiri begitu kan, Kazemaru?"

"Aku ti-"

"Buktinya kau sampai sekarang masih suka roti daging, kan? Seperti yang waktu itu cucuku-"

Aku memukul meja.

...

Bunyi pukulannya bahkan agak menggema di ruangan itu. Bos pun terdiam.

"Maafkan kelakuanku. Tapi tolong, tolong jangan bicara soal itu lagi, Daisuke-san."

"... Baiklah. Maaf juga, aku kelewatan." Ia mengehela napas, lalu membuka mulutnya lagi. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal cucuku, ada informasi baru. Kau mau lihat?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin memprioritaskan misi kali ini dulu."

"Oh baiklah ..." kata-katanya mengandung sedikit kekecewaan. "Lalu kau mau bagaimana menemukan psikopat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Semua cara standar yang diajarkan di akademi sudah kupakai, tapi tidak berhasil. Makanya aku kemari, Daisuke-san."

Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah berwarna abu-abu. Memandang ke langit-langit kafe yang berwarna kayu. Untuk beberapa detik kemudian, yang bisa terdengar hanyalah suaraku meneguk Earl Grey itu.

Aku meletakkan cangkir antik itu kembali ke atas meja. Sudah kosong.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Daisuke-san menyerukan "Aha!". Kepalaku terangkat naik, lalu menunggu _grin_ bodoh bos berakhir agar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna.

"Kalau cara normal sudah habis, Kazemaru. Kenapa kau tidak coba berimprovisasi?"

"Improvisasi?"

"Ya! Impromptu begitu. Lakukan cara yang tidak ada di buku teks akademimu itu." Ia berhenti lagi. "Kalau menurutku, kau harus minta bantuan orang."

"Psikiater profesional tidak melibatkan orang awam dalam pekerjaannya."

"Tidak juga sebenarnya. Ada kalanya dimana kau harus. Dan inilah saatnya! Kau harus cari saksi mata."

'Saksi mata ya?' Aku mempertimbangkan ucapan atasanku itu. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba sebenarnya, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat petunjuk lain.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Aku pun berdiri, kemudian membungkuk pada bos. "Terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu." Lalu aku segera berlari keluar, tak lupa membawa _folder_ berisi hasil autopsi itu.

"TUNGGU KAZEMARU! Kau ..."

...

"... Belum bayar ..."

* * *

Gang itu sempit dan sepi. Hanya langkah santaiku dan derap lari sang psikopatlah yang terdengar.

Oh, dia berbelok lagi.

Tapi tidak perlu mempercepatkan jalanku. Dia tidak akan bisa lari. Lagipula kakiku capek. Aku sudah berlari dan berjalan seharian non-stop tahu.

Aku berbelok ke tikungan yang ia lalui. Dan kulihat psikopat itu di sana.

Ternyata jalan itu buntu seperti dugaanku. Pft, bodoh.

Aku tetap maju ke arahnya, sementara ia mundur. Akhirnya dicabutnya pisau dari saku celananya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu padaku dengan tangan yang goyah, berteriak "Jangan mendekat !"

Tapi kakiku tetap mengambil langkah ke depan.

Sang psikopat melemparkan pisaunya ke arah kepalaku. Lumayan cepat, kalau orang biasa pasti sudah mati tuh. Tapi bisa kuhindari dengan mudah. Dan mudah ditangkap juga ...

Kepalaku mengelak ke samping dan dengan tangan kananku, pisau itu kuhentikan. Tidak sampai di situ saja, aku melemparkannya kembali.

Ingin kubidik kepala orang itu, tapi sekilas ide membersit di pikiranku.

Pisau perak itu melesat dan menancap di kaki sang pemuda. Dia shok dan terjatuh.

"Apa kau yang membunuh para _maid_ itu?" aku bertanya.

Dia tidak mau angkat bicara, dan hanya meringis kesakitan. Tidak masalah, aku punya banyak metode.

Kukeluarkan pisatol dari saku belakanganku, kemudian menembak kaki lainnya.

DOR!

Desing peluruku terdengar kencang.

Oh, aku lupa memasang peredam ... Tertinggal di rumah.

Aku tidak pulang sih ... Tidak apalah.

Dia berteriak kesakitan dan aku menunggunya selesai.

Dia hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaanku, tuan psikopat. Apa kau mengenal pembunuh para pelayan itu ?"

Dia diam tak menjawab.

"Kalau kau memberitahuku, mungkin aku bisa memberi imbalan yang pantas, seperti ... mengampuni nyawamu mungkin?"

Kepalanya terangkat naik, seperti anak anjing yang diberi mainan.

"Aku ... pernah melihat seseorang membuang mayat di tepi sungai itu."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang pasti ia tinggi dan sudah tua."

"Oh baiklah. Cukup membantu." Nada sarkastikku keluar lagi.

Aku memutar mataku. Seorang berumur dengan perawakan tinggi. Kau bisa menemukan puluhan orang seperti itu di kota ini.

Payah ...

"Oh ya, saat aku tadi bilang 'akan mengampuni nyawamu', kau tidak menganggapnya serius kan ?"

DOR!

* * *

Nada-nada itu sungguh aneh, dan Kirino tahu – walau ia orang awam – bahwa seharusnya not-not itu tidak seharusnya dimainkan bersama. Tapi entah kenapa, ia menyukainya. Nada yang seharusnya terdengar tidak harmonis bersama itu malah terasa seperti simfoni yang indah.

Ah, lagu seaneh apa pun, jika dimainkan seorang Shindou Takuto, selalu berujung enak.

Sayangnya ada yang sedikit ganjil ...

'Tidak ... Bukan karena nadanya .' komentar si kuncir dua dalam hati.

"Shindou, bisa berhenti sebentar?" dan Shindou pun berhenti menekan tuts-tuts pianonya.

"... Ada apa, Kirino?" Memang tidak biasanya Kirino menginterupsi 'konser kecil-kecilan' Shindou itu.

Kirino menatap keluar jendela besar, ke arah taman rumah Shindou yang luas. Ia menggaruk belakangan kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung bagaimana hendak merespon, "Eeh ... Lagunya ... terlalu melankolis menurutku ... Bisa mainkan lagu yang bertempo agak lebih cepat, mungkin ?" Anak bermata biru muda itu berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlihat menyinggung teman baiknya itu.

"Lagu lain? Boleh juga. Ada sebuah lagu yang sudah kulatih beberapa hari ini."

Kedua tangan Shindou kembali menggerakkan jemarinya, menemukan tuts hitam putih itu.

Putih, putih, lalu hitam, dan kembali ke putih.

Mata Kirino tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan tangan sahabatnya.

'Rasanya tadi aku minta lagu yang AGAK lebih cepat, bukan lagu dengan kecepatan sekian kilometer per jam ini ...' batin Kirino menyinggung sahabatnya.

Yah, orang awam sepertinya hanya bisa menikmati lagu yang dimainkan oleh seorang maestro seperti Shindou ini.

"Shindou, boleh kutanya satu hal?" Kirino kembali menyela, namun kali ini, sang pianis tidak berhenti bermain.

"Tentu." Jawabnya singkat.

"... Kenapa tadi kau tidak memperbolehkanku mengajak Kazemaru-senpai untuk mendengarkan permainan pianomu ?"

Shindou terus bermain piano, kecepatan tangan tidak berkurang sama sekali. Ia terus bermain sampai lagu itu selesai dengan meriahnya. Walau yang mendengarnya hanya Kirino Ranmaru seorang.

"... Kau tahu Kirino ... Tidak semua orang bisa mengerti musikku." Shindou berbalik ke arah temannya itu. "Aku tidak suka saja ... kalau 'konser'ku ini didengarkan oleh orang yang tidak bisa mengerti musikku ..."

"Maksudmu ?"

Sunyi senyap.

"... Tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya, aku lebih nyaman berduaan denganmu saja Kirino."

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat wajah satu-satunya penonton di ruangan itu memerah semerah rambutnya.

"Bo-bodoh, itu ambigu tau!"

Shindou hanya tersenyum dan tertawa ringan.

'Ya, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti musikku selain kau.'

* * *

A/N: Ah, saya nggak taulah. Ini saya baru selesai ngetik hari ini. Saya sungguh tidak memanfaatkan liburan dengan baik ... orz

Btw, saya sudah beresin masalah 'kebanyakan spasi' seperti yang Lunlun katakan. Tapi maaf kalau mungkin masih ada yang kelebihan spasinya. Merubah kebiasaan susah sih XD #plak

Saya harap nggak ada typo ... Kalau ada maaf yah ...

Kalau Chapter ini jelek, memang sudah layak dan sepantasnya (?)

Balas review ~

**Rikka-Senpai **: Makasih Senpai udah review lagi ~ I love u Senpai! (?)  
Eh humor? Yang mana yah? 8D - pura-pura g tau  
Kirino suka ke maid cafe karena ... yah ada sesuatunya, chapter depan Senpai, chapter depan ~  
Atau ... beberapa chapter depan ... #plak  
Yang ada di scene terakhir di Chapter kemarin, itu ... bukan Kazemaru sebenernya ... Tapi jangan tanya itu siapa ya! Nanti kan ketahuan sendiri ~  
Makasih buat favorite-nya juga Senpai!

**Lunlun Caldia** : Ah, hai juga Lunlun ~ /bow/ Lagi-lagi salah satu Author favorite saya review WQAQ)W  
Makasih buat sarannya tentang spasi yang beranakpinak (?) itu, di Chapter ini sudah saya coba benarin. Maaf kalo masih ada yang kelebihan ...  
Soal POV, memang saya tipe Author yang suka banget ganti-ganti POV XD #plak  
Maaf (lagi) kalau kebingungan bacanya ^^"  
Dan terakhir, makasih buat pujiannya, sebenernya _suspense_ Cuma satu-satunya keahlian saya selain _horror_ "^w^)a

Yang udah baca Fic-nya – kalo udah sampai sini pasti udah dong – review yah! :3

_Invi_


End file.
